Red Cresent: Standoff
by AvEcErDaNcEr
Summary: 20 years after Kurome created a long standoff war. Neither side showing signal of giving up. A nation's idol went messing during the process of destroying Kurome. Things gets interesting when Nisa and Gust discovered an ancient book where the book predicted that this war happens. Can they two turns the favour of the war forever ?
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

[Music playing: Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse]

Narrator's P.O.V

3 January, 2026. 20 years after the war started.

Neither both side, Goddesses Assemble and ASIC, Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime showing any signal of giving up the war that Kurome have started. Instead both side keeping in a term of "Cold War" like U.S and U.S.S.R happened throughout the 20th Century. The only difference from them is, this cold war expanded throughout the whole Gamindustri. Thousands of people become the refugee of the whole planet, causing every nation of the Gamindustri (Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, Eden & Tari) suffering the largest exodus in among each other nations' history. With the disappearance of Planeptune's GPU and CPU – Jared and Neptune the Purple Heart. Pressure strikes on their nation's temporary CPU, Nepgear the Purple Sister as she stuck in between the solution for exodus and also the quest of finding the Planeptune missing couple. Everytime Nepgear heard the news of the missing two, it hits to nowhere every time that Nepgear discovered. Things starts too changed when she meet Nisa, current Lastation Hit Team (LSHT) Commander-in-chief.

Nepgear's P.O.V

"Goodness Neptune, Big Brother. Where you two at?" I mumbled to myself when I was searching the Internet about the news of Neptune and Big Brother's missing. Rumours spreading fast as many witness claims that they saw my sister and Big Brother. Everytime it hits into a bottom rock of nowhere as I discovered myself. Things goes pretty easy the first few years after Kurome is defeated. But things turns worst when we discovered that Kurome is actually planning a war after she been defeated. I went pretty easy back in the first three years with the help of Plutia and Uzume. But it get worse when ASIC forces attack both Plutia and Uzume's nation. Without the help of them both, I was stuck between war and news. Our country's budget is getting less day by day as we receive a large number of casualties.

"Nepgear, we must rely on our own this time. Without the assistance of our allied nation, we are in deep trouble." Histoire, our nation's Oracle floating towards me.

"Histoire, I understand that, but without the help of Plutia and Uzume, this is getting fucking nowhere." I replied. Yes, it IS getting fucking nowhere when the war keep going on, all six nations' share crystal drop to each other's lowest record. Seriously Histoire, I don't want that happen either but what the fuck can I do?

"Calm down Gear, Jeez. I am pretty sure Nep and Jared will notice that either, but shit. You got a point, we are literally out of idea. Rest of the nation getting rekt by the ASIC forces. Hell I feel lucky already to escape the modern day of ruins. But the rumours of them both is way too over. You can't expect living human beings living under a fucking ocean. We here ain't Atlantis. Fuck man." Sounds like IF, Gamindustri's top guild agent complaining about the rumours of them and she discovered them too, as expected. A fucking rock bottom.

"Ge-Ge, Iffy. Calm down a bit you two, really. We can't solve problem while carrying out with our anger in it." Compa, the Nurse says. After the war happen, she is busy of helping the Basilicom and the Doctors for treating the wound of civilians and soldiers. "Compa don't you need to went back to the Field Hospital?" "Nope Iffy, I'm getting tired from running both sides. I wish to help both of you to find out where Nep-Nep and Jarey is. You know, after all Daisy need to get a proper care from their real parents." Agree, Daisy is Big brother and Neptune's children after all. She does deserve getting attention from her dad and mom instead us aunties.

"Oh ya Gear, speaking of Daisy. Where did she went?" Shit, almost forgot that Daisy went to Lowee to play together with Rom, Ram and Peashy. "Rom, Ram and Peashy take care of her today. Why?"

"OK then, Daisy like them three, it will not cause any problem." IF trusted them three, it's not a big deal if they three take care of her. Issue aside, with the war goes on like this, it will be ba….. no. IT IS MOTHERFUCKING WORSE.

"IF, I appreciate for your coming but you see, we all having difficulties of handling the war. But we seems worse because we have people missing and we need them to come back" Histoire told IF, but if she also have no clue of where the two being, hell either to me.

"Miss Histoire I understand, but they went missing after the crash. Yet no one is able to claimed their bodies" IF recalls the final moments of them both. They went missing after the crash. We only learned that the dual is still alive from an anonymous e-mail. Their disappearance recalls once again after IF mentioned it.

 _"_ _Be safe Neptune, Big Brother, we only have one shot for this." I tell both Jared and Neptune before they attempting to destroy Kurome once for all._

 _"_ _Gearsy, you worrying too much. With Nepsy and Jarey here, nothing is impossible" Uzume attempting to calm my worry._

 _"_ _Yeah Nepgear, just listen to Uzume. Jared and mini me will doing just fine. Just watch and learn from them both." Adult Neptune helps Uzume to comfort Nepgear. Amazingly she is more capable compare to Umio when talking about comforting, despite she can't calm a crying baby like sis did._

 _"_ _Yeah Nepgear. I walking through hell for this shit. Otherwise you won't even heard my story from Histy. I'm a passerby that they will never know what I'm capable of." Same as usual Big brother, this is just like him._

 _"_ _Chillax a bit Nep. Jr. Seriously" Neptune I know what you two can perform but I just afraid about what we all didn't encounter for._

 _"_ _C'mon Neptune, you want to do this or what?"_

 _"_ _Wait you bully. OK Megaforce GO!"_

 _"_ _Be safe you two". Just as I meant to finish that words. A sudden explode catches our attention._

 _"_ _BANG"_

 _"_ _Fucking A! Victory! Woohoo!" Everybody celebrate as Kurome finally vanished._

 _"_ _Neptune, Big Brother. Do you copy"_

 _"_ _I repeat. Neptune, Big brother. Do you copy"_

 _"_ _SQZZZZZ" Their radio signal is dead. Damn please be fine you two._

 _"_ _Erm guys, we have a problem here" Everybody focus on me after I say that. When Histoire ask me what happen I told her that Jared and Neptune's radio signal went dead. That's when they starting to disappear._

Hello guys, AvEcErDaNcEr here. Welcome to my very first Neptunia fanfic. I might have some grammar error that I may not seeing it. If you do spot some, leave a comment or PM me to tell me. I will keep them update. By the way, many of you may not understand what I writing here. I personally suggest that you guys please read the fanfics from animeratedlover and also Hyperdimension Corruption from MSLBRAWL first before reading my fanfics because this fanfic is linked to their fanfic in some perspective. I have personally play all the Neptunia games (except Producing Perfection) to craft this amazing idea. I will also want to say thanks and sorry to animeratedlover and MSLBRAWL because I steal you guys' idea and OC. Please don't mind as this story is not a copy-paste idea. It is totally from my imagination. Also if you have never played MDN VII (yes, I do own PS4 and PSVita) you might not known that Neptune have two version, HD Neptune (CPU) and ZD Neptune (Hunter) and who exactly Uzume and Umio is. There will feature some characters which is from Hyperdevotion Noire, Rebirth, Megatagmension Blanc vs Zombies (Tamsoft) and also the SEGA Hard girls (Neptunia vs SeHa: Dream Fusion Special) in the future. This fanfic will have some FPS view because this is a fanfic that feature war anyway, so please expect some military tactics and teamplay. (Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege and CSGO anyone? please don't get confused as this is NOT, I MEAN NOT a crossover). Anyway enjoy. This is AvEcErDaNcEr, stay healthy and remember. Get No-scoped.

*P.S: IF you wish to add me on Steam, kindly PM as I will provide you a link of my account.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Nisa

CHAPTER 1: MEETING NISA

"If and only if I was able to predicted that, the war will never happen" Histoire mumbled to herself as she is regretting of calling a "go" as Jared and Neptune went missing because of her miscalculate.

"What done is done, Histoire. All we have to do now is…..excuse me" as I trying to comfort Histoire down my phone rang.

"Planeptune Residence. Nepgear speaking. Who is this?"

"Nepgear? Glad you're alive. I saw that you has been shot down. Are you alright?" Oh, it's Uni. Wait, I getting shot? How in the fuck that I getting shot when I was in my Basilicom?

"Uni I getting shot? I was at the Basilicom all the time together with the gang" Crap. This is worse.

"Wait that is not you? Hmmm things getting interested. I hit you when I discovered something."

Weird. I was standing here. Fine as crystal. How come Uni saw me getting shot? She must have known something.

Nisa's P.O.V

 _Somewhere inside Lastation Hit Team H.Q, 20 minutes earlier._

"Captain Nisa, Lady Uni just witness a suspicious individual was flying around Lastation. Shall we check it out?" One of my crew ask me.

"Sure why not, let's see which motherfucker dare to creating a havoc at Lastation." I said so as I call the finest people of my team accompany me. "Shadow, Misty, Chandelier. Meet me at the hall in 15 minutes."

"Roger that, Captain Nisa". The three aroused.

"How about the rest of the crew Captain Nisa? We have to perform our duties later on." Crap, almost forgot that. Well, I have plan B for this. I take out my phone and call Lid, my friend and also the commander-in-chief of another patron. Well she is capable of handling two squads in the same time. "Nisa, want me to control your squad again?" "Obviously. Citizen report that an unknown individual is surfing around Lastation. I need to check it out what is going on." "Jeez, don't overdo it like last time, you know you can't be always lucky for that." "Yeah, I got it" I remember once than I am too overdo my mission that cause I fainted during the middle of the operation.

 _"_ _Nisa calling Vanguard Three, all threats have been neutralized"_

 _"_ _Copy Nisa, regroup at HQ ASAP" Life as a soldier is hard, especially when you are in frontline._

 _"_ _OK, guys regroup! We have an orde…" I was fell into a sudden unconscious and I was pass out, fail to realize that I still holding my dagger…_

 _"_ _Oh no, Captain Nisa is fai… fuck, watch out! She is going to stabbed herself" When my crew is screaming hell on my fainting, they realize that I am very close to my own dagger but it is too late as it stabbed right towards my chest. Everybody in my squad is panic. It cause Lid's attention as my squad yelling for calling ambulance._

 _"_ _Sweet Jesus Nisa, why are you stabbing yourself?" Lid asks me as I still unconscious._

 _I regain conscious after three weeks. Lid said to me that if my dagger is long enough I might kill myself already during that day._

"OK, team, form up. Citizen report that unknown individual is scooping around Lastation. We been assigned to investigate. Vanguard Three orders kill that creature. Clear?" "Ora!" So then I order my team to get equipped. Shadow carrying a M4A4, Equipped with R8 Revolver as his sidearm with a short Butter Knife. Misty carrying a XM1014, with P250 as her sidearm and she using a Nepali Gurkha. Chandelier using an AKS-74U, Tec-9 and Brass Knuckles as his equipment. He is also the only member that is carrying flashbang. Whereas I choosing SSG-08, Desert Eagle and a Karambit. I also carrying a UAV Drone in case when tactical backup is needed. We using Landstalker equipped with Negev as our vehicle for this operation.

Once I arrived the scene, a sudden person floats to me and brief me before I decide to act based on the situation. "Ah Nisa, there you go" "Heya Uni, you getting less and less at the shooting range recently." Yup, I was talking to Uni, CPU Candidate of Lastation. "Haha, someone need to take care of Nathan and Jessica. Those two little troublemakers giving a headache lately." By the way, Nathan and Jessica is GPU Jym and CPU Noire's twin toddlers. "Those two still doing that? Maybe I need to visit them both once I free." "Sure, I can have less worry with you around. Anyway what's bringing you here?" looks like Uni also receive the same report like I do, as she already have her PSG-1 loaded.

"Someone suspicious surfing around the whole Lastation, well I want to see how much capable it have. You here with the same reason either?" Well obviously, who would like to meet someone with heavy machinery? This is not a shooting range. "Yeah, anyway you alone?" Well that was before the Gold third assisting of helping the CPUs. "Nope, K-Sha is at the rooftop of the Commercial Bank building." I look through from my binocular and I saw a particular person prepare for attack with AWP. "Oh good, we need to start setup then." I then order my crew get ready at combat situation. As Uni float 300 meters away from me, using wall as her cover. Shadow goes prone 50 meters from our vehicle and he is equipping his weapon upgrade. Misty have herself facing north of a restaurant near the scene. Chandelier hides himself underneath a van. I run towards to the opposite of the scene, hiding inside an unfinished building and get my SSG-08 Sniper rifle ready.

Team Loadout:

Nisa

Weapon: SSG-08, Desert Eagle

Weapon upgrade(s): Suppressor, Thermal Scanner, ACOG, and Dual Magazine

Position: 150 meters west to the scene

Shadow

Weapon: M4A4, R8 Revolver

Weapon Upgrade(s): ACOG Sight, Grenade Launcher, Flashlight

Position: Underneath armoured Landstalker

Misty

Weapon: XM1014, P250

Weapon Upgrade(s): Suppressor, Grid, Dual Magazine

Position: 30 meters, North side of a restaurant

Chandelier

Weapon: AKS-74U, Tec-9

Weapon Upgrade(s): ACOG Sight, Suppressor, Bayonet, Laser Sight

Position: 200 meters south, underneath a Delivery van

Uni

Weapon: PSG-1, Beretta

Weapon Upgrade(s): Suppressor, Laser Sight

Position: Floating around the scene

K-Sha

Weapon: AWP, CZ-75 Auto

Weapon Upgrade(s): Vertical Stand, Advance Scope

Position: 200 meters North West, rooftop of Lastation Commercial Bank

"Stay frosty guys, this is going to be a tough fight." I mention as everyone is prepare for an intense fight.


	3. Chapter 2: New Source

CHAPTER 2: NEW SOURCE

"There it is!" Misty spotted the creature. This is the moment.

"Uni, contact due south!"

"Got it" I shout as Uni shot fire towards the creature. Damn it's strong as it dodge Uni's bullet easily.

"Shit, I missed. K-Sha, south west behind you!" Uni's sharp eyes spotted the creature as it attempt to stealth K-Sha.

"Die bitch!" K-Sha fired, same old result, miss.

"Huh? Missed? Oh shit Nisa look out, it's rushing towards you!"

"Hit motherfucker!" When I attempt to fire my sniper which is already target locked on its head, Misty strikes before I did.

"It retreats, guess it just only rely on nasty attack." I sighed, seriously Vanguard Three as least give me some task which is challenging for me please. Just as I wanted call the team to regroup, it charge for the second time. Chandelier spotted him first hand before we did.

"Fuck, it is coming back!"

"BANG, BANG, BANG" We randomly firing our bullet once we saw the unknown creature. I got to admit that I neglected the fact that it is incredibly strong. God damn now this is fun.

"It's strong huh? Oh good you just filled up my boiling rage!" Surprisingly it is from the mouth of Uni, looks like she is already getting angry with this creature which keep taunting us.

[Music playing: Feeling Stronger (Highway Maintenance Remix) (feat. Charlotte Colley) by Muzzy]

"OK then, hey you want to play? Deal. Let's fucking play" I said as I order them to regroup and reposition.

"OK, guys, you hear me? We only have one shot for this. If we can delay long enough we might get that thing exhausted. Once it is exhausted then let's perform a team play towards it." All of them agree and we start to get action.

Chandelier is the one who starts to fire as he spotted the creature flying 65 degree north east of us. He then starts shooting it. Guess our plan works though. He spamming his AKS-74U once he saw the mysterious creature. He did dodge the bullet but Chandelier was able to him the creature as the monster screaming in pain.

"ROAR!" Hell yeah, we hit him. Guess it is not penetrable towards random spamming. I then order Shadow to keep shooting."Roger Captain Nisa." Well it seems like Shadow was able to hit its right arm, making it flying unstable. Misty saw an open opportunity as she aiming her XM1014 towards its head. It hits it but it is able to block the bullet. Cloak helmet maybe? Only Planeptune was able to create those things. In order to identify my theory, I lock my target and shoot towards it.

"DING" Yup, cloak helmet confirmed. However I was able to make it fly lower. When I look at my target closely Uni and I was shocked.

"Wait, why is it wearing Nepgear's HDD outfit? Is she Nepgear? If she is then we are targeting the wrong person. As I wanted to call the team to hold fire, a sudden shot makes it dropped to the ground.

"BANG" It fell to the ground. It was from K-Sha's shot. Uni and I step forward to investigate.

"Wait, this IS Nepgear's HDD outfit. What is she doing around Lastation?"

"Wait a minute, let's see is it really her." I said as Uni and I check around the bodies.

"Oh shit" both of us aroused. God damnit it is Nepgear. But wait, she just flew towards to Planeptune, how come she appear again?

"Shit shit shit. K-Sha did you realize who you shot at?" Uni questioning her friend.

"Yeah, a fake Nepgear" wait, fake?

"How dare you say that? She is the Nepgear we know. Are you out of your fucking mind?" I scold her as she keep insist that she shot at a fake Nepgear.

"See it clearly, it is different than her HDD form, Uni can't you see that?" Come to think about it, yeah. It does have some minor different compare to her. Well, Lastation top gun is shown this time around at K-Sha.

"Wait, it left a memo. There is more than one."

"Let's see what is says." Weird, the memo only mention 'Call Nepgear'. Nothing else is shown after that. Let's try that shall we?

 _"_ _Planeptune Residence. Nepgear speaking. Who is this?"_

 _"_ _Nepgear? Glad you're alive. I saw that you has been shot down. Are you alright?" Oh, it's Uni. Wait, I getting shot? How in the fuck that I getting shot when I was in my Basilicom?_

 _"_ _Uni I getting shot? I was at the Basilicom all the time together with the gang" Crap. This is worse._

 _"_ _Wait that is not you? Hmmm things getting interested. I hit you when I discovered something."_

"She's safe, so she is really the fake one." Damn K-Sha, I wish I could see that difference beforehand.

"Wait, the letter disappear. It show another one." What kind of sick joke is this, is it hiding something important?

'Call Nepgear, Noire, Chian in loudspeaker' what the fuck? Who make this prank?

"BEEP* Hey Nisa, fancy calling here. What's wrong?" "K-Sha? Is there anything you need?" "Uni? What did you got this time?" I call Chian, whereas K-Sha and Uni call Noire and Nepgear.

"Erm guys listen, we shot down the object that flying around Lastation. We was able to retrieve a memo, but the memo want us to call Nepgear first, then you three this time"

"Oh, so that's explain why you call me just now Uni"

"OK, we won't hang up, let's see what it want." Just as this three said that, another lines of words appear.

'Go to Lowee before dawn, tag Gust alone. I'll be watching'

"It wants us take this paper, everybody went to Lowee. But it also want us to bring alone Gust"

"Gust? Nisa did you know where is she now?" Gust is at the Mushroom Valley currently. So I tell them what I know to all of them.

"Good. Nisa call Gust meet us at Lowee's Basilicom" I starting to get nervous. This dude here knowing our move, now we are being under control. Fuck, we screwed.

'4087 5331 63 49 853 8423, P.S: Only Nepgear and Gust understand that. GLHF ^^'

"What is say this time Nisa?" Shall I tell them? Whatever screw this.

"It shows a bunch of number, but it says only Nepgear and Gust able to crack it."

"Sounds like we don't have a choice then, we meet you three at the Lowee's Basilicom then. Nisa, call Gust tell her meet us at the Basilicom, K-Sha can you tell C-Sha that you will visiting her?"

"Sure" K-Sha and I aroused. I now swear to god if the prankster attempt to make this world chaos once again, I will make him pay by using his blood.

 **Well Ladies and Gentlemen, this marks the end of the chapter 2. Next up, witness the gang including Gust and C-Sha as they cracked the code and went to an ancient cave. What will they facing there? Catch out the last chapter before we enter Act I of the stories. This is AvEcErDaNcEr. Stay healthy and remember, get no-scoped.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Discovered, Part 1

CHAPTER 3: MYSTERIOUS DISCOVERED

Gust P.O.V

I was inside the Mushroom Valley, attempting to discover some ancient ingredients for my medicine which is requested by Resta, Headmistress of the Lowee Alchemist Academy. Where suddenly Nisa call me saying that something urgent. So I decided to hold back my search and meet Nisa at the Basilicom, where Lady White Heart, Blanc resides.

 _Inside Lowee's Basilicom_

Unlike Nisa, I can gain access without any documents thanks to the incident where Nisa and I helping the whole nation freed from the blink of destruction. After the incident, I decided to continue my career as an alchemist. Although I don't like involving in minor issue like Nisa did, but I still plays as an important role for balancing the conflict issue between the Guild and Basilicom.

"Oh, there you go, any news on Neptune and Jared?" Blanc ask Nepgear. I guess the answer is still a big 'no' after so many years.

"Well you see Blanc, we have been called here because of a memo orders us to." Memo? Nisa didn't mention anything about the memo, guess that is why they been gather to Lowee for.

"Nisa, mind let Gust have a look at the memo?" "Of course, the memo says you are able to crack it anyway" Wait? Me? What code? Once I receive the paper from Nepgear, I suddenly understand why does the paper said so that I was able to crack it.

 _"_ _4087 5331 63 49 853 8423"_ Algorithm again? Damn why in the world Loweenians loves to create this kind of code?

"To be honest ladies, this is Loweenians' Algorithm, but it also says Nepgear can crack it too." Well the memo says it so.

"Huh? Loweenians Algorithm? Now I understand why it says so." Nepgear continued. Wait doesn't she know that this is Loweenians' Algorithm?

"Wait a minute Nepgear, don't you know that this is Loweenians' Algorithm?" "I didn't notice it just now until you mention it"

"As now it is confirmed that this is a Loweenians' Algorithm, Nepgear and I continue discovered the code, turns out we cracked and it says like this.

"What the code mean Gust?" Nisa ask me.

"It says 'Take this P.S. to the cave'" Which cave this memo leads to?

"Cave? Which cave?" How am I supposed to answer this when I don't know which cave the memo was actually mention? Give me a break Nisa, I'm an Alchemist not a Dr. Know.

"Maybe….. We ask for Lady Blanc's information? She presides this nation she should know a thing or two about the cave.

"Good idea, let's call her then." I ask Nepgear to inform Financier that we will looking for Blanc.

Nepgear's P.O.V

I told Financier that we are looking for Blanc, Financier told us wait for Mina, the oracle of Lowee. I guess its fine to wait for Blanc as she is very easy to forget everything once she enters the world of books. Fifteen minutes later Mina went out and tell us that Blanc went to Leanbox for some issue, but C-Sha is available. Guess C-Sha is also another portable option. After the rise of the Gold Third, there are some members assisting the CPUs in order to manage a country, like Lowee in case is C-Sha, where the other three Gold Third members assisting other nations. B-Sha for Planeptune, K-Sha for Lastation and S-Sha for Leanbox. K-Sha likes field activities rather than facing the paperwork, S-Sha have a double-identity as she call the other half of her identity as E-Sha. Lastation and Lowee was one out of three nations where the oracle returns in order to assist the two organisation, Kei for Lastation and Mina for Lowee. Leanbox does have an oracle, Chika but she prefers face-to-face diplomats as she always went outside of the nation as the representative of Leanbox. Chika's desire for Vert was decrease after Vert married to Issac and she have a boyfriend, Toni.

"Blanc wasn't here? Well then I guess C-Sha is not a bad option. Would you please call C-Sha to meet us at here? I going to see Daisy for a while"

"OK then, I calling her now" Financier calls C-Sha after she finish that. Whereas I went to Rom and Ram's room to see Daisy and Peashy.

"Oh it's Nepgoo, want to fetch Daisy now?" Peashy open the door for me. Well I tell her that I wasn't for fetching her, it's for other issue.

"Neptuna and Jaweed haven't home yet huh? I kind of miss them both. Without them I won't even able to be an independent CPU. During the time Neptune and Jared arrived the Ultra Dimension, they both meet the young IF, Compa and Peashy and educated them.

"Ya, but I think they are still alive" I praying for that every day. I mean it really.

"Don't worry about them Nepgoo, The Neptuna and Jaweed I know will return in one piece someday, they both are hardly to get killed." Me too Peashy, I know that too.

"Hey your phone is ringing, mind to return to the team I mean?" Oops, I abended the team again, Oh my goodness me. I run back to the main hall of Lowee's Basilicom and as expected, everyone is waiting.

"Goddamnit Gear, can you not make us wait you again?" I'm sorry IF.

"Nepgear what you call me for?" C-Sha ask me once she saw me.

"We actually here because a memo, the memo asks us to a cave, but we have no idea which cave it is, so that's why I need your help"

"In that case, I will help you. I also want to know why the memo calls us to there." Once she finish that she called Financier to take a map of Lowee.

"Based on Blanc's marking here, most of them is not a real cave, it have two original cave actually surround Lowee. One of them is at Mushroom Valley, another one is 400 meters due north of sky bridge to Lastation." Damn, its helps us nothing either.

"Oh, speaking of cave, they actually was hidden in a form of Loweenians' Algorithm. We just able to crack it a while ago.

"Does it formed in terms of number?" Yes it is but I don't know why C-Sha ask that.

"Based on the number shown, and the geographic location of the map, the map says that the cave is at Mushroom Valley." Ouch, sorry Gust guess you have to return to there once again.

"I sense of you girls is not really well equipped aren't you? Well I don't have recent project need to follow, I join you guys for the hunt. I would like to see what it is talking about. C-Sha joins, the road of solving the mystery begin.

 **AvEcErDaNcEr here once again, with quick announcement to make. This chapter will be split into two, as I discovered that after finish writing, I only realise that I was writing way too over that I have to make the chapter split into two, Part 2 of this story will be posted on 15 February as I was celebrating Lunar New Year + Vacation trip to China so that I will not post during the date. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 4: Mysterious Discovered, Part 2

CHAPTER 5: MYSTERIES DISCOVERED, PT. 2

"Seriously lads how long more to that damn cave? I'm tired man" C-Sha complaining in the middle of the journey. Come on girl, we haven't reach a thousand miles and this girl feels tired already? Man why she was born with a strong physique but easy to tired?

"Stop complaining. It will makes us all feel better if you stop your behaviour throughout this journey." Well at least someone here is talking something sensible here. Thanks Misty. "Can someone at least give me a bottle of water? Pretty please." Oh, so that's the reason why you yelling all the time. "God girl why can't you speak up earlier in the moment?" Chandelier pass C-Sha water after he finishing his sentence. Based on the map, the cave that the mysterious person wants us to meet is at the north end of the Mushroom Hill. Although Gust went there for rare materials, but she never went to the far north of the hill because of a curse that haunted the citizen of Lowee.

Once upon of time in Lowee, long before Blanc become the leader of a nation. There is a mysterious creature with full white fur and a bear looks animal, he is hardly discover due to the weather of Lowee which is always snowy the entire year. Rumour has it that this so what called "Yeti" is a lollicon as it very like to lure the female teenagers and kill them. The bodies of the female teenagers can be often found around Mushroom Hill, but their bodies' remains perfectly human shape even though they are naked and blood stain found around their vagina. Forensics confirmed that they all have been murdered after getting raped. Although Lowee is well-known for its nickname "Land of Fantasies", but this disaster haunts among Loweenians as no one else knowing what is it looks like at the very north end of the Mushroom Hill, some even call them "The Deadly Northpoint".

"Nisa, Gust had a bad feeling about this. That rumour is still spreading. And I'm still a virgin, what am I going to do?" Gust, most of us here don't have a boyfriend. Even though they did, I don't think that they already lost their virginity.

"Virgin? So that's means the yeti will not touch those who is not a virgin?" Misty is the female here who is not a virgin. Her virginity has been taken by her boyfriend five days ago (don't ask me why I know). "Damn Misty, I didn't know you swing that way. You used to be the girl-next-door when we are still at the academy" Misty blushed once Shadow said that. Seriously Misty, who would said that in front of the public? OK I got to admit I know one who is really don't care about that, but she went missing.

"Says the one who took my virginity, Captain Nisa is so gonna notice". Wait what? Shadow and Misty went out together? Misty doesn't like Shadow's attitude who is not giving a fuck about everything near him and how is that possible that they two went out together? Goodness me.

"So how in the name of earth that you two went out together? Misty please tell me that you lose your virginity when you're drunk." I'm curious here, serious. "Nope, sorry Captain Nisa. I am 100% conscious when Jonas (Shadow's actual name is Jonas Reagan) fucked me. Well he is awesome in bed. Man I never feel so refresh since then." "I still don't get it, I mean you told me that you hate his attitude." "That was during work, he is calm, charm, and reliable when it comes to protecting me." Guess everyone have a different favour then. "So Jonas, does Margareta (Misty's actual name is Margareta Sorensen) body makes you feel that bad?" "Can I not telling you that Captain Nisa? I mean why don't _you_ ask Patrick for that?" Patrick loves me because of my determination, not because of my body, speaking of body Misty is way too OP for me, but Patrick doesn't mind that, I know deep in his mind that he want that but he say let me decide that as he respect my decision.

"I wasn't ready yet, what if he cheated on me? I mean yeah I willing to give myself to him but what if he cheating? I will regret for that." Patrick ask me few times already, I just don't want lose my virginity to someone who is cheated on me that's all, I don't mind having sex with him, even if he want to try BDSM on me. "Captain forgive me for being rude, but I know your boyfriend a long time when we still in college, he is sacredly type of person. Whenever have girls want talked to him he will shiver because he just don't know how to answer them. Believe me, the moment that he confess his love to you I can see that already." My squadron members know him more than me huh? Probably because there were colleague when still in college. Oops, forgot to mention, my boyfriend's name is Patrick Candillad. He's a lawyer who likes to help the poor society to defend their justice.

"C'mon Heroine of Justice, I understand your worry. There is also man who is willing to take full responsibility after sleeping with the one he loves." C-Sha comfort me with confidence, but she don't have a boyfriend. Well that was the case three years ago. "Hey Nepgear, have Neptune ever tell you that how was the feeling when she lost her first?" "Yes, but I really don't understand it, I guess the best method is to try that yourself." "OK, I get that"

We eventually reach the very north end of the Mushroom Hill. We check back the mysterious note and it went nothing at the beginning only until Uni discovered something that caught our attention.

"Answer in the cave"

"What kind of asshole lure us here and ask us to go into the cave? Seriously jeez." "Now you mention it, it was really scary" With the note mentioning, we walk into the cave.

"Welcome girls, well congratulations to enter a trap, prepare to lose your virginity or DIE!" The somewhat called "Yeti" takes off his mask and laughing towards our direction where we standing.

"Hey old man, fuck you. Don't you dare touch my girlfriend" Shadow yell at the pervert old man.

"Nice body young lady, would you like to play with me for a few hours? I can guarantee that you will satisfy." The old man walk towards Misty who have best body shape in among our girls.

"Nasty old bastard, now eat this" Chandelier start to shoot towards the perverted old man, thus the battle begins.

 _Few moments later….._

"You win young man and ladies, I give up" "If you ever try to hit on anyone of them again, I will cut your penis. GET IT?" A mad Shadow is mad.

"*cough* yes, anyway who is Miss Nepgear and Miss Nisa here?"

"I am" Nepgear and I both aroused.

"Sorry that I have to write this hideous note to call you ladies gather here, as you guys know that is a war on going now, I don't want ASIC interrupt this information so that's why I doing this." Actually you don't need to be that mysterious to tell us this you know. But why choosing Lowee as the meeting point?

"OK, so what you want us to do?" K-Sha ask the old man.

"I am here on behalf of someone very important to Lady Nepgear, He said that is better that to let you know, and Miss Nisa, and there is a book I wanted to give it to you." A book? What book?

"Thanks for the information old man." "Miss Nisa, please put an end on this cursed war." You young ladies are the only hope for us to liberate from the war." "Hope? What do you mean?"

"This war is predicted a long time ago, but our arrogance make it happen. Well if you want to know just read the book." Once the old man finish his sentence Nepgear kneel onto the ground with a crying sound.

"Neptune, Big brother. Where are you guys?" "What's wrong Nepgear?" C-sha take the note that the old man gave Nepgear and shows us all, we all shocked on the content.

 _"_ _Nepgear, I'm still alive. I will return home once I find Neptune. Pass this book to Nisa and Gust. There are some content that you might need their help. I shall return. Jared"_

 **Somewhere far from Gamindustri**

"Jared, please save me, they are going to kill me" a weak sound pass through the entire prison cell.

"Neptune, stay strong, no matter what happens I still love you, we have to return to home, wait for me I promise I won't let them hurt you" I whispered in my mind, once I get out of my cell you all bitches better be dead.

 **AvEcErDaNcEr here. Sorry for the late update, I was out of idea in a while, but don't worry guys I am back now. Neptune and Jared finally get apperances (yay). Next up, we will not talking about solutions, because I providing you guys a special service which is truly belong to Nisa. Be prepare because next chapter is rated M for obvious reason. Until then, Bye.**


	6. BONUS CHAPTER: Nisa's Big Night

CHAPTER BONUS: NISA' MOMENTS

"Hey I'm home." After return from Mushroom Hill, I return to my house. A Double storage terrace at Lastation main city where the richest people resides there. A certain person waiting for me to return home.

"Hello there Nisa, so how's your trip to Lowee?" Richard ask as he is typing some documents at the study desk.

"Pretty terrible, I was almost getting raped." His eyes staring at me once I finish that. "So you not a virgin now?"

"Wait, I still am a virgin."

"Mind to let me check?"

"Wait, I wasn't ready yet." I objected when Patrick approaching close to me. But I don't think that I can stop him now as I am also feeling that I am not myself anymore.

"Kidding, I understand, you are afraid of that you giving yourself to someone who might hurt you. Jonas told me everything already, about what you concern." "!" I can only giving this expression. Nothing else.

"I was afraid of that you might be cheating on me, 'cause you know your condition. It is not a strange thing that you will have many girls around and you know that bec….." "Because I have been hurt once. Am I right?" Yes, he's right. It not a strange thing that have girls surrounding around him because he is a lawyer, and come from a rich family.

"You see, you meet my parents' right? They kind of like you and ask me to get married with you as soon as possible. But you tell them that you want your career to stabilize first and what they say? They agree right?" "Yeah, I got to admit that your parents better than mine. They keep complaining me saying that I making a very wrong mistake to become a police instead of becoming an accountant as police is not really safety for me, but you know, becoming a police is my desire and I am one now." I reply to Patrick's answer.

"Did I support you on your dream job?" Yes, he is giving 100% of confidence every time when I have been tasked to the frontline which I might get killed. I have no regret of accept his confession. He seems like the type who doesn't like girl that is only dreaming money. His mom is very clear of that.

"Yeah you did, and thank you for your support." "Wait why you suddenly saying this? Aren't supporting you make you motivate? You told me that yourself."

"I know, I just want to say thank you for being supportive. With the war goes on like this, we will never know what will happen tomorrow." I know that is sound kinda stupid but I am saying truth here.

"Patrick, I like you, I really do. Sometimes I think of you when I was in the warzone, I really afraid that I will *sob* lose you someday *sob* WAHHHH!"

"Silly girl, I am still standing here in one piece, don't you worry about anything. I don't mind you act like a spoiled little princess in front of me, I won't even care that you use crashed my car. I just love you. Everything of it, I am serious because I promise to myself that I will not make you cry again the day I confess to you. You still accept me as who I am even though I always pervy to you, but you know if I don't love you I won't do those to you, don't even mention asking you for having sex with me, you refuse me because you wasn't ready. I know that already when mom talks about you." Wait, does his mom already notice that I am a virgin? Wow that's impressive.

"*sob*Thank you Patrick, so can you show your love to me tonight?" I ask as I am already prepare to lose myself to him.

"Sure, why not?" He replied without thinking. He turns towards facing me and kiss me.

"Mhm, uuuuu, mhm, *shlick* more Patrick, more please *shlick*"

"Mhmm, uhu, mhm, Mfmmm, mmm," Our kiss soons turns into a very engrossed French-kiss. Damn his kiss is so cool, I starting to feel my body temperature getting increase all of a sudden.

"Wow you getting hotter. I guess you want it more right?" He ask me playfully.

"Do you still need to say that? Do me please, but please don' judge my body, I know that I don't have a breast and I am very easily to get sensitive."

"That's bullshit, I don't give a fuck for those, as long as it was together with you why have I need to consider those, hey if I was obsessed with those you won't going out with me am I correct?"

"Yeah, you're right"

The moment we finish our conversation, he start to take off my coat and expose my small breast to him. The moment that he touch my breast I can't help but only giving a light moan.

"Am I hurting you, sorry."

"No, It's OK, you can continue" After getting confirmation from me, he start to suck my nipples, making me enter another wave of pleasure.

"Hyan, Nyah, slow please, I can't think straight, hyan, please Patrick, stop sucking my nipples, I can't breastfeed you, nyah, ahhh"

"I'm sorry but I want you to get aroused ASAP, you can't even hold any longer am I right?" The moment he said that he strip my pants, exposing my white coloured panties.

"Wow, I never know that my girlfriend like white." "Heheh, White is my favourite colour." "Well, shall I start?"

The moment he said that he strip my panties, leaving me naked now, he hug me to the bed and we start to kiss again.

"Mhm, uuuuu, mhm, *shlick* *shlick* mhmm, uhu, mhm, Mfmmm, mmm," I suddenly feels something that is virgously moving inside my vagina.

"Hey what are you doin… hyah, hau, stop that, you going make me….. hyah!"

"Making you what? I can't hear you"

"You going to make me…cum, hau, nyah" Damn it feels too good that I can't even consider that it was actually myself.

"Nyah, hau, ahh, don't too strong please, I can't control myself anymore, I going to….ahh"

"Never mind, cum then, there is just only you and I, nothing is shameful"

"But, it is still embarrassed, please, hyan, hau, ahh, AHHHHH!" The moment I finish scream I found myself losing control. Yup, I came.

"Hah, hah, hah, let me do you please" "As you wish" The moment I said that, I walking towards and unzip his pants to reveal his penis, without second thought I start to playing his dick, like a dog who is pleasuring in sweat.

"So this is your penis, wow it is big, I wonder how it taste like." As I finish that I start to lick his manhood.

"*lick*ehehe your dick taste nice*lick*"

"Oh, godamnit it feels good Nisa, Oh damn you're a natural"

"Hehe, someone taught me this after all *lick*" I starting to imagine what would other think when the most honourable police officer in Lastation kneeling in front his boyfriend to sucking his dick

"Gawd please don't tell me it's Chian, damn I'm going to cum!"

"Well she didn't teach me sort like this"

"Nisa...Guh" The moment he do I quickly put his dick into my mouth and fasten my speed

"It's ok, you can cum, I will drink all of it, I want you show me how much you love me"

"Guh, Nisa" The moment he do I suck all of his drop and drink it.

"*pant* tht was so much. But I guess that you haven't finish yet don't you?" He nodded.

"So, come at me bad boy, make me feel good tonight"

His manhood was piercing my vagina in a sense of tearing towards flesh, it feels like drilling a wall. I can't help myself but scream as it is too painful for me to handle.

"AHHHH! AHHHH!"

"Is it hurt?" He ask me as I screaming at my earnest, then I saw blood stain surround his penis, I am officially lost my virginity. A progress of transformation inside the body, I am someone else's woman. I am no longer a miss.

"Yeah, of course."

"I guess I go slow mode then"

"Hah, slow down, I will cum, hah, ahh"

"Guh, Nisa, Nisa, I am close"

"Patrick, ahh, I love you, ahh"

"Ya me too Nisa, guh, oh, damn it feels good"

"Patrick, Patrick, I am cuming!" I have my second orgasm of the night

"Damn Nisa your body is so nice, damn Nisa"

"Wait, slow down, I just came. If you keep on I will again, ahh"

"Oh, Nisa, Oh, damn Nisa, NISA!"

"PATRICK, AHH, AHH, I AM CUMMING AGAIN"

"Guh, Nisa, NISA!" The moment he finish, I feel something warm flowing inside my body, I know instantly. He is cumming inside me.

"Hah, hah, ehehe I love you Patrick"

"Yeah, me too." We both log in to the dreamland after our activities.

 **AvEcErDaNcEr here once again. Well sorry for the quality because I am not really familiar of writing ecchi scene into words. Anyway enjoy this special chapter. Next up, welcome to act 1 of the stories where it will take place at Planeptune and Nepgear receives a mysterious phone call that makes the whole basilicom into celebration.**


	7. Act 1: A New Hope

ACT 1: PLANEPTUNE – A NEW HOPE

 _Lastation, Inside Nisa and Patrick's apartment_

I looking at the certain person who is sleeping next to me and wake him up. "Hey Patrick, wake up."

"Uuuuu…..morning Nisa. Am I hurting you?"

"No, really." I reply him in order to decrease his worry towards me, due to our activity last night and he is sort of dominant against me.

"I'm sorry babe, I promise it won't hurt again the next time." OK I got to admit it still hurts but it is much better compare to last night. Plus this pain is nothing compare to where he slip his penis inside me the first time though. I lay up our covers and saw certain something underneath my sleeping position.

"This is it, 25 years of cherry has been popped." I mumbled to myself.

"Regret for what happened last night?" Patrick ask me as he saw me mumble to myself towards my hymen blood.

"Nope, but I am regret for letting you doing me too harsh, now I still feel pain, Jeez I can't work later man." Patrick listening to my complains and laugh. Seriously though it hurt.

"Haha, I told Lid that already. She said she'll understand" Please don't tell Lid that I had sex last night. "Don't worry though, no one knows that what happened to you last night."

"Thanks hon." Damn, I am totally in love with such a careful man.

 _Planeptune_

Day 3 after receive the news that Jared and Neptune is still alive.

"But where are them both? Anyway though it still doesn't make sense. Who will leave the message saying that "hey I'm still alive" without telling their actual location is?" IF cannot believe that Jared and Neptune is alive but the location is mystery.

"Anyway though the news about that they both alive are real." Sounds like Histoire knowing something. I wonder what it is.

"Eh? But Miss Histoire how can you sure about that?" IF ask Histoire as Histoire knows something which we all haven't know.

"Nepgear, would you please to turn on the TV and switch the channel to news channel?" Histoire calls me to and I follow what Histoire told me. After I turn on the TV, we all give a shock expression as I cannot believe the news title.

'RIOT IN ASIC OWNED PRISON. PLANEPTUNE DUO IS THE MAIN CAUSE'

"Goodness, they are in the hands of ASIC all the times?" Histoire, we HAVE to do something before them both getting arrest again.

"Don't worry, Cave and the CFW members are waiting them around there". "Eh?"

The fact that Histoire didn't tell us is that she already heard the news that Jared and Neptune are both captured in the prison where it was occupied by ASIC for interrogation about us. Most of the Lastation's generals (except Kei, Nisa and Lid) was among the prisoners that was capture during the process of wanted to rule the whole Gamindustri. Even the member of the Seven Sages which is led by the goddess of Tari, Rei Ryghts is also fail to breach into the prison. UD Planeptune and ZD Planeptune are also return in failure. They then found the waypoint of breaching in thanks to the help of Umio, the ZD Planeptune Dandy fish Oracle.

 _"_ _Histoire you there"_

 _"_ _Umio! I thought the status at the Zero Dimension is sort of crucial?"_

 _"_ _It is but Adult Nepsy and Uzume are able to slow down the ASIC forces for a while."_

 _"_ _Well that is a good news. Anyway is there anything you calling me here?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I was able to pick up the blueprint of the ASIC's heavily guarded prison."_

 _"_ _Oh, so? There is nothing interested."_

 _"_ _Nepsy and Jarey are among the prisoners"_

 _"_ _SAY WHAT!?"_

"So, all of the Oracles knowing this but us?" IF is getting angry for Histoire not telling them beforehand.

"Haha, well there is the reason of why we are not telling it. That is….."

"We haven't find out a solution of how to make Jared and Nep get out of the prison until just now. C'mon Miss Histoire, stop using your "three days" theory bullshit. You should act fast for this."

"Delaying is a big No-no, Histy" Sounds like Compa is agreeing IF at this point.

"*sigh* whatever. Anyway Nepgear why don't you provide a cover for Jared and Neptune escape from the prison?"

"Me? OK I'll try my best."

"Ge-Ge if you need help you can just tell me. I also want to help Nep-Nep and Jarey bail out." B-Sha volunteering herself as she want to help me for this, but she can't fly. If she follow me she will easily blow her disguise.

"Stay here and wait for the news B-Sha, we can't let the Basilicom guardless." I command. B-Sha refuse at the beginning and she giving up her refusal after seconds of thinking.

"OK, I'll stay. Good luck out there."

 _Somewhere near Lastation. Trekker's Prison._

The riot is going more and more intensive. The ASIC forces using the Anti-Riot police in order to attempting the calming the situation. If you want to ask, yes, riot is happening thanks to Umio's blueprint map of the prison's structure.

"Guys listen, please follow the step if you guys want to be free." I ordered as the rest of them shouting the steps in order of sequence.

"ROAR! DIE ASIC FUCKS! DIE!"

It is a good thing that our plan goes on without any problem. But it is difficult for Resta and Broccoli as they both have to keep casting the spell to let the attacking ASIC forces falls into a trap.

"Resta, Broccoli. You two good out there?" I ask as I worrying that this two cannot hold anymore much longer.

"It's OK Jared, go find Neptune. She's somewhere around upstairs. But I have to tell you that ASIC treats her as a whore. Arsenal was at the south wing door if you needed any firepower support. Good luck."

"Son of a bitch, WHOEVER DARE TO RAPE NEPTUNE ARE FUCKING DEAD!" I mumbled to myself.

"ARHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE STOP THIS. I BEGGING YOU. MFMMM" Crap, they are indeed raping Neptune. I dashed to the next floor as I wanted to kill the bastards who touched my wife.

"Mfmm, Mfmmmmmm"

"Ohoho, acting strong now huh? I guess you will be crying for mercy later. HAHAHAHA" Thank you, you just happen to filling up my boiling rage .MAX.

(Music Playing: Now by Paramore)

"DIE, DIE, EVERYONE OF YOU, DIE" I scream as I fire my Five-Seven towards the ASIC forces. I keep using their weapon when I was out of bullet. Soon I am already outside the room where they keep Neptune and doing inappropriate thing that is make me angry.

"*WHAM*"

"Huh? What happen? Jesus Christ Henry can you stop disturbing me while I was stripping the sexy goddess?" Striping Neptune? Very nice you are so dead now. I waiting for the ASIC Prison police open the door and…..

"*CRACK* AHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP M….. *CRACK*" I crack his neck before he calling backup to kill me.

"Now then. *WHAM* What the….. *BANG*" This is for the lesson of not to touching my wife. I turn to Neptune who clothes was torn, leaving her breast and vagina exposed.

"*Wah* Jared, Thank god you here, they gonna rape me again soon" Again? Wait they already insert their manhood into my wife's precious pink member? Oh good now I have another reason to crush their manhood.

"Can you forcing their semen out from your body?" I ask Neptune as she have the ability do that. She nod and do what I told her whereas I load my gun and aiming at that two prison police's manhood.

"*BANG**BANG**ARHHHHH*"

"This is for raping my wife, asshole." I said after aiming towards their manhood and send them to hell.

"I'm sorry Neptune for late saving you." "Do you still love me even though my body is accepting another person's penis?" "Hey they rape you right? In that case that can't be called as "accepting", it should be called as "forcing".

"Haha, my bad. Anyway what we going to do now?"

"Escape. There are people who is waiting us outside the prison." I said as we both leaving the prison.

 **AvEcErDaNcEr here. Sorry for the late post because I was out of idea for a couple days. But don't worry guys it is return now. Anyway that makes the end for the first story of Act 1. Next up, witness Jared as he led the prisoners from escaping the prison. See you in the next story of Act 1 "Expendables from the Iron Pen".**


	8. Act 1: Expendables from the Iron Pen

ACT 1: EXPANDABLES FROM THE IRON PEN

 _Jared's P.O.W_

"How we going to leave? We have literally nothing." Neptune ask me as she confused. After forcing out the semen, she get herself suited up while I repair my wounds. Oh yeah they are healing right now.

"Can you summon your Katana?" I ask as she can summon her weapon anytime she wants. Unlike me (poor me, why am I so different?).

"Nope, they have Sharacite Crystal nearby that affect my power, I can still go HDD but summoning a weapon? Sorry Hon, won't do." Damn that's too bad.

"Hmmm, well maybe the arsenal holds our final chance." I said as we search the location of the arsenal.

 _Nepgear's P.O.V_

"What the goodness, the whole place is a total madness." I said as I shocked on what I have seen.

"*BOOM*" Huh? Explosion? What happened? Are the riot turs into a battle? One side of the prison suddenly explode. That caught our attention. Once we focus on the explosion all I heard was some strange slogan.

"DIE ASIC FUCKS"

"GO HOME ASIC FUCKS, YOU DON'T DESERVE BECOME THE NEW LEADERS OF THE GAMINDUSTRI"

"FUCK YOU ASIC, YOU CAN LOCK MY BODY BUT NOT MY SOUL"

"ASIC = DESTRUCTION, THINK WITH YOUR BRAIN NOT YOUR ASS"

The strikes goes on until I saw some person that I was familiar with.

"Resta! Broccoli!" I shout at the two running Lastation Generals. (Fact: Broccoli is resides in Planeptune, but she is one of the three makers who have the General title in more than two country. Other two is IF [Planeptune+Leanbox] and Cave [Lowee+Leanbox]).

"Look, It's Miss Nepgear!" Resta noticed me and she waving her hand to me.

"Resta, Broccoli. Have you seen Jared and Neptune?"

"Yes, they are leading a strike, nyu."

"Where are they now?"

"They….. are still inside the prison. Affimojas going inside to locate them currently." Oh good, maybe I can contact Affimojas to take them both out.

" _Affimojas you there?"_

 _"_ _Nepgear? What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Can you escort both Jared and Neptune out from the prison?"_

 _"_ _I'll do what I can."_

 _Meanwhile, back to the prison….._

"Here we go. Ready Lads?" Jared ask the rest of the prisoners as they are preparing to breach out from the hellhole that touture, slain and even rape them.

"Fuck Yeah!"

"Hey ASIC assholes, it's time for an ultimate payback for fooling and taken our precious virginity."

"I might never married, but I will never forgive for what you did to me!"

 **Music Playing: Jericho by Celldweller**

"Watch and learn, you piece of untrained motherfuckers!" One of my follow gang comrade, Rambo ordered the first wave of the attack.

"CHARGEEEEEE!"

"Time to get OP bitches!"

 ** _You feel so safe inside, the walls you're fortified. Supremacy Implied who dares to overthrow?_**

"They are way too strong, we have no choice but have to abandon the entire prison, sir."

"We ASIC forces never surrender easily, keep on fighting!"

"Negative sir, if we keep on holding it all of us will die."

"Don't be a soldier if you're afraid to sacrifice, Understand?"

"Yes sir."

 ** _Arrogance justified, self-importance amplified. It's down you go when your walls fall like Jericho._**

"Boss, they're retreating? Shall we keep on pursuit them?"

"Leave it, we are not here for killing."

"Roger that."

After 15 minutes of hard fighting, countless of ammo have been fired, we are finally reaching to the final barrier – 6 feet tall gate which is made from iron. Suddenly there is two people hold on our action.

"Steamax, Affimojas? How you two get in here?"

"We got a message from Lady Nepgear whom want us to escort both of you."

"Good, we have ourselves two pair of extra hands. Help us breach this gate."

"Wait what? How about you two?"

"We will return to Planeptune once we destroy this."

"General, then allow me, Steamax takes the responsible of escorting Lady Neptune and Mister Jared."

"Sounds good, OK Gentlemen, let's fight like a gentlemen!" Once Affimojas ordered to breach the door, all of them went wild, just like those who is high on drugs.

 ** _You sit alone up on your lonely throne. You're so oblivious to your own frailty._**

"Seriously Steamax, how did you get in actually?" I ask as I am curious about Steamax's ninja ability.

"Jared, unfortunately I can't tell you that. We ninjas have our own method."

"Keep that to yourself, I understand."

"Anyway are you really fine to let your wife to sleep at your back?" Steamax ask me as Neptune now is in her normal form.

"Do I even have to tell you that? Our rings tell you the obvious answer."

"Haha, yeah I guess"

"Anyway how's with you now?"

"Me and Uni? It's kinda embarrassed to say it at here."

"C'mon dude. Neptune's slept so she won't hear what we said here. We man definitely want to experience those."

"Sounds legit." Legit? Are you really that dumb Steamax? Which man doesn't think of those things? You even scrape an entire dirty magazine in front of my girl and Iffy. (P.S.: Neptune and Iffy is two of the most perverted girls I have ever known)

"Legit? You scrape Playboy in front of her and Iffy man."

"I changed. Because Uni is smoking hot. But the only thing we have so far is that she show me hey body once."

"Wow that is one step further. You know girls don't usually show their naked body in front of a man if she doesn't love you."

"Wait? How did you know that?"

"This chick here fell for me, and guess what?"

"Instant sex after confess? Damn Jared, How'd you do that?"

"It require a little of skill and luck. Believe Steamax, Uni will soon willing to have sex with you in one day. I can see that." I wasn't joking here. Every time when we mention about Steamax during our chat, she's always focusing herself just for him. This will not happen if she wasn't fell for him.

"Anyway I'm tired. Don't you have any vehicle that we can save our time for chit-chat longer?"

"Speaking of that, there is one not far from here." He said as he led me towards the pickup vehicle.

 ** _The sky erupts, the ground has opened wide. An unhappy ending to the life you're glorified._**

 ** _AvEcErDaNcEr here once again. Phew finally I was able to restore Red Cresent Standoff files. Well I did a little modifications (lyrics is not at there on my original protocol). Anyway enjoy._**


	9. Act 1: Darkness from the Happiness

Act 1: Darkness from the Happiness

 _15 minutes after successfully escort Neptune and Jared, 150 miles before Lastation-Planeptune Border._

"Anyway though, aren't AffimaX already disbanded? How are you guys still can locate all of us Gamindustri Generals?" After a couple of talking about our recent situation, Steamax decided to talk about how he managed to locate both Neptune and me, and also how he was able to gain access into one of the ASIC's heavily guarded prison.

"AffimaX wasn't fully disband actually, there is still two member in the organization, which is me and General."

"Aren't AffimaX consist of only two members?"

"Nope actually, Afroire (not from Hyper Dimension mind you) and Pirachu was one of us. Then only separate. We have no info on Afroire after the death of Kurome. Pirachu is currently educated by Chuko of being a good rat."

"Well from the language f you speaking I can hear that you and General are also acting separately now."

"Erm….. Half true actually, I was busying of maintain relationship with Uni meanwhile General was busying of taken care of his daughter." Wait, daughter? Who is the mother?

"Affimojas'…..daughter?"

"Oh ya forgot, General and Vert married now, they have a daughter named Janet." Vert married? How did that happen?

"Histoire will tell you what exactly happen in those years where you two was imprisoned."

"I guess that's a fair idea."

"And about of your entry to prison….." Sounds like he is almost forget that.

"I bribed one of the prison guard actually. He has been caught masturbating in front of Uni's poster."

"Lastation sisters' fans is full of creeps."

"Speaking of Daisy, sounds like she is really missing you two."

"Oh Daisy, daddy's felt sorry to you."

"Sounds like you also having a hard time."

"I am amigo, I certainly am."

"Look at us, what a pathetic men."

"Hey I'm not like you, at least I'm married now. When you will able to get married?"

"Her sister don't even have a boyfriend."

"Noire still haven't have a boyfriend after so many years? Poor her. Looks like Neptune's right about her."

"Which part?"

"Lonely Heart."

"Agree." We then both laugh to the statement.

 _35 minutes later, Planeptune Central_

"There they are, it's Nep-Nep and Jarred!" Compa's voice caught our attention.

"Goodness, finally."

"Jared, Neptune. Oh, how wonderful."

"Jared, Nep. Thank god they are returned."

"I'm truly glad, Nepsy and Jarey."

"Uzume is happy that Nepsy and Jarey is finally back!"

"Mini me, we have a lot to catch up."

"Hey y'all. We are finally back."

"Jared, Neptune!"

"Jarey, Nepsy. You two are back for real."

"It's Nep-Nep and Jared. Welcome home."

"Nep, Jared. *sniff* I can't believe that this is real."

"It's Jared and mini me. How cute this could be."

"We finally can have a proper man talk again, Jarey."

Everyone was celebrating the return of Neptune and Jared. Except for one person, Uzume.

"Miss Uzume what's wrong?" Fried Shrimp ask Uzume as he watched Uzume was standing there like she was a statue.

"*sniff* Nepsy, NEPSY!"

"Whoa Uzume, calm down. I haven't dead yet girl. Buckle up."

"Neppy, Jared. Finally you two are return home."

"Hey Plutie. Thanks. Anyway was your hand recovered freely?"

"Not 100%, but I am able to move it like I used to be."

"Good to hear from you, well at least you are able to move freely again."

"Anyway Plutie, can you transf….mmfmm!" Neptune covers my mouth in order to prevent Plutia transform.

"Well I can, but I promised them not to transform in front of Daisy." Oh ya I almost forgot our baby daughter.

"Speaking of Daisy, have she slept yet?"

"Nope. She's with Gear now."

"Nep Jr.? Where is Daisy?" Before Nepgear could even started to speak she appeared out from nowhere.

"Daddy, Mummy. Wahhhhhhhh!"

"C'mere girl. Daddy's here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Mummy, wahhhhhh!"

"There, there lil' Daisy. Mummy's still here. One piece. Don't cry OK?"

"WAHHHHHHH!"

"*sniff*this is wonderful, absolutely wonderful!"

All of us give each other a tear tainted smile. After that all of us return to our own room. After Neptune and I are married, we have ourselves a little room along with Daisy.

"Good night. Daddy, Mummy."

"Sweet Dreams, little one."

"*Sigh* It's been a while since we sleep alongside together." Me too Neptune, me too.

"Damn it's good to be home. I would never want to return to that fucking hellhole ever again." I will never forget how ASIC treats us. The lack of freedom and this and that, yeah you get that.

"Me either, they treat me like a whore just because I'm married and giving birth before. In the name of pudding I will avenge for what they did to me." That's good Neptune, but what's with the pudding reference?

"Are you over taken pudding again Neptune? Big you will annoy to you again if you over eaten it."

"Neh don't worry about me. I have to reduce it just for big me and Daisy's sake." Daisy loves pudding too. Like Mother, like daughter.

"Hey honey don't think the past. We're home after all. Show your lovely wife some positive spirit." I can't control and a laugh escapes me.

"That's the spirit, and yeah about another children….."

"You really want to do it when Daisy's around. I don't want something like that happen again."

"Which incident? Oh ya that one."

 _"_ _Hey Neptune, why are you keep grinding your ass on my dick again?"_

 _"_ _We haven't done a while, so….."_

 _"_ _Damn you are hornier than me now."_

 _"_ _Come at me babe." As Neptune said so she start to strip in front of me. We then having sex yet again, under the bright star of Zero Dimension. Thing getting better until suddenly….._

 _"_ _Damn Nepsy making noise again. What's she doing now I wonder?" As Uzume open the zip of our tent's barrier she flush instantly._

 _"_ _Wha…..wha…..Nepsy and Jarey…..are doing lovey lovey things. Uzume feels so embarrassing."_

"Yeah, she went to her valley girl mode for an entire day."

"That's unexpected. When I arrived there Uzume was like someone like this then she became someone like that." What a change Uzume have.

"Anyway, enough of speaking. Let's sleep."

"Good night, Neptune."

"Good night to you too, Honey."

 _Somewhere underneath Gamindustri_

 _"_ _I'm unsatisfied! Why have I lose? I WILL NOT FUCKING ACCEPT THIS!" Kurome goes into her viral mode as she has been defeated again by Jared and Neptune._

 _"_ _C'mon sweetheart. Neither do me. I will never accept the existence of 'me'_. _Dark Jared also cannot accept the fact that Jared defeated him as Uzume fighting her dark self, Kurome. Their plan of destroying the entire Gamindustri was hold by Uzume, who is sealed and Jared who using a VR monitor to assist Uzume to winning the battle._

 _"_ _Someday we will avenge from 'us'. Just you wait 'me'. I will avenge my defeat. This time I shall claim the victory."_


	10. Act 1: Message from the Dead

Act 1: Message from the Dead

 _"_ _Kurome, it's time." Somewhere around in the dark side of Gamindustri, there is certain two person who is eager to seeking revenge from two intended person, Uzume Tennouboshi and Jared._

 _"_ _Yeah, it's time to show them who the boss is."_

 _Planeptune Basilicom_

"Jared, if you keep it I'll, I'll."

"Just cum, there is no one around."

"IKU!"

"I'm close too, just hang on a little more."

"AHHHHHHH!" She scream in the earnest as I shove my semen inside Neptune.

"AHHHH! Ehehe Jared I'm going to pregnant again." A satisfied Neptune is satisfied.

"Oh really? Do you how long to get you pregnant when I release it inside of you almost every time we doing it?" She is extremely hard to pregnant as because she have a different body structure than mine. The last time she was able to pregnant was just a case of pure lucky.

 _"_ _How's the result Doc? Will she able to pregnant?"_

 _"_ _Well to be frankly Mr. Jared. Lady Neptune is extremely hard to pregnant because the two of you shares a very different body structure. More to say that you break her hymen."_

 _"_ _So will she ever get pregnant?"_

 _"_ _Yes she will, but it's require one condition."_

 _"_ _Which will be?"_

 _"_ _You must ejaculate inside of Lady Neptune's womb every time when you two have sex. The more you ejaculate inside of Lady Neptune the higher chance she will pregnant."_

Eventually Neptune does pregnant, but that was the case in two months later.

"Hello Jared, I'm giving birth already. And doctor said that as long as I already birth a children and my mind is prepare we will have another children faster than last time."

"Oh really." I doubt that whenever she said it's truth or not.

"Hey now, I do went to full body check after we was escaped from the prison. Although my actual plan is to check whenever I am pregnant or not."

"And the result is…?"

"Blue bar."

"I'm glad, you know if you pregnant I won't recognize him or her as my heir."

"Hey, that's mean Mister."

"Haha."

"I'm serious here woman, give me a break god damnit."

"Meanie. Hmph."

"OK, Sorry Ma'am Neptune. How's that sound?"

"I forgive you. Don't say that ever agai….. What are you doing? Hey! KYAHH!"

 _Back to Kurome_

She is a girl with high hopes and dreams. Yet she is also lonely. Because no matter how strong she is, there is always one person which she never win once, Uzume Tennouboshi. During the old era of Zero Dimension. They two playing a very different role, She was at the bright whereas her bright self hiding in the shadows. Everything was in Kurome's control until the arrival of four person – Neptune, Nepgear, Jared and Bigger Neptune. After the defeat of Arfoire, her ally during the battle where Uzume, Neptune and Nepgear went HDD and Jared goes on to a full berserk. She started her plan to fuse Neptune's dimension, Hyper Dimension. She start to spread rumours by using AffimaX's resources, brain washing The Gold Third which end up fail instead letting the goddess activate Next Form. She then execute her ultimate plan. Kidnapping the CPU and using the whirlpool of delusion to let them fight against their sisters. Things start to success at the beginning (Jared almost get killed by Neptune during the process, where she blame him for taking her virginity, killing her best friend Plutia in order to stopping her to become a soulless monster, forcing adult version of her to provide information by using force with the assist of Madame, abandon her after they lose the battle competition to the Gold Third. Peashy and Adult Neptune interrupt her before Neptune's katana stabbed Jared right to his heart by aiming towards Neptune, making her injure.) But then it went worst when Uzume purified them by using share crystal which she lose during th revival.

"Jared I swear to god if I not defeat you I will not calling myself Kurome Ankokuboshi! No matter how many years it take I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU. Immortal huh? I WILL NOW PROOF TO THE WORLD NO MATTER HOW FUCKING OP YOU ARE YOU WILL STILL HAVE A WEAKNESS."Kurome went on full berserk when she mentioning him – Jared Theodore, the one who helps Uzume turns the favour of her country's situation from losing to winning, the one who she have a tough battle during her second attempt of dragging the world into darkness, the one who he admire but hatred at the same time. The one who he wanted to see him defeat badly so much, so much until she went full berserk and yet still fail. The one who she despite, but she is her friend's husband. A name that she will never forget, the name that make her heart skips a beat, but knowing that it is impossible for her to have a relationship with him. The one who he wanted "turning".

Kurome, who is now a soul, viewing the one she wish to defeat at the balcony of another building where can view their house directly. Whispering to her own.

"Jared Theodore, I will defeat you."

 ** _Sorry for the late post. This might be the shortest story I have posted for the series, believe me it will get back to average after this chapter. I have another two fanfic to write, that's slow down the posting progress. An extra chapter will be posted which will explain what exactly happen to Neptune's mind after they get brain washed by Kurome (Same as the one happen during MDN VII, with a little bit difference)._**


	11. Flashback: The sacred Memories (1 of 3)

Flashback: The sacred Memories (1 of 3)

 _20 years ago, Heart Dimension_

 _"_ _This is it huh, once we enter this means Neptune and the others are close." I'm close Neptune, just you wait._

 _"_ _Neppy, Noirey, Blanny and Vert are one step closer to us." Madame said. She got a fact there anyway._

 _"_ _Neptuna save me once, now it is time to repay." Peashy was anxious due to the reason that they going all out this time, some battle far more bigger than facing her "mother" – Rei Ryghts the Blue Heart._

 _"_ _Jarey, plan or strike?" Umio ask me as everyone waiting for my instruction._

 _"_ _We make it this far already Umio, plus why do we need another stupid, fucking plan when we are one step away?"_

 _"_ _I'm just…felt that something will go wrong."_

 _"_ _You know what Umio? I always have plan B."_

 _"_ _Yeah you does."_

 _What I didn't expected is that both Nepgear and I are close to become a corpse. Once we entered the final area of the Heart Dimension, the view that falls on our eyes shock everyone in the scene._

 _"_ _What the hell, they all are inside that capsule thing...y?"_

 _"_ _Neptuna, wake up please"_

 _"_ _You motherfucker, you gonna get pay for what you did to Neppy and the others"_

 _"_ _Neptune!" Nepgear instantly shout her sister's name._

 _"_ _The hell is this…? Dark CPUs...? Four of them…?" Uzume felt shock, yet impressed by the other "her" doing._

 _"_ _This is… a Dark CPU… They're way bigger than I thought" Uni remember the one single event that take place at Gamindustri Graveyard years ago._

 _"_ _But…how are we going to save them?" K-Sha who is anxiously rescuing her friend, Noire ask the team as everyone of us searching the method to rescuing them all._

 _"_ _That's easy. It looks like they're not moving. All we have to do is just destroy those capsule which captured Nep-Nep and the others are in! Just leave it to me. An anti-surface warhead should break'em!" B-Sha have her idea in mind which she is obviously forgot that the capsule was no other NPCs, but the four CPUs._

 _"_ _Y-You mustn't! If you do that, Noire might end up getting hurt inside her capsule!" Bingo. Told ya B-Sha. That is certainly not a very good idea._

 _"_ _More to said, your method ARE killing them, not saving them. Woman I don't want to mention it all over again but one of them is my wife. Do you really want her husband witnessing her death because of someone's stupidity?" I ask B-Sha as B-Sha look at me with a confusing face. I saying a fact here woman. You are about to killing people._

 _"_ _I agree. If we using B-Sha's method we are not helping, instead we are weakening among ourselves. Our enemy will laugh at us." See B-Sha? Even Umio not recommend your method._

 _"_ _How about like this? Adult Neptune you was one of them before. Was there any other method besides breaking to free them from the capsule?"_

 _"_ _I tried a lot of different things, but I think breaking them is the only solution. Any normal attack won't scratch them." Fuck. This is getting us nowhere._

 _"_ _You guys came, Welcome to the Zero Dimension. This is a sacred place and I am sure that Big Nepsy was the one to guide you all here. If I knew she would do this, I would have disposed her beforehand." Speaks from the one sound that we all know it so well. Kurome Ankokuboshi._

 _"_ _Kurome. You fucking piece of shit."_

 _"_ _Oh, hey welcome Jarey. Do you like this place?" Kurome ask me in a more seduce way._

 _"_ _Go back to the dark me, motherfucker. I will not, I repeat. WILL NOT fall in love with you."_

 _"_ _Awww. Such a spoilsport."_

 _"_ _You say some pretty disturbing things, faker. I don't give a fuck about your shit talking anymore. Hurry up and let them go!"_

 _"_ _We will have you explain the reasons on why you manipulate us, too." B-Sha snapped. Good luck Kurome._

 _"_ _I don't really care about those fucking specifics you are about to provide. My task at here are simple. Beat you up." K-Sha give Kurome "the look" which I done before._

 _"_ _Oh, you were all simply for entertainment. The world would have become more chaotic if you Gold Third had also fallen into the Whirlpool of Delusion after all. Anyway if Jarey willing to join I will, excuse me is we will ruin the entire Gamindustri."_

 _"_ _Enough with your bullshitery."_

 _"_ _This was all just a game to you? That's the main reason you toyed with us? Oh good I will now have 1001 reason to let you die you son of a bitch!" That's B-Sha. She can going to total berserk although she is afraid of monsters._

 _"_ _Bingo, but all you let me down. Whatever, I'll be killing all of you with that annoying "me". Everyone of you are now become eyesores to me. Not you Jarey, once I done this I will show you I am more capable of replacing Nepsy to be your wife."_

 _"_ _Leave that in your dream." Seriously I am a married person, what I have to attract you terrible girl?_

 _"_ _Oh you're going to kill me? Well I don't know what do you know about me, but I have share energy with me now. You're sorely be mistaken if you think that I am the same Uzume Tennoboushi as the one before, faker shit." Nice one Uzume, nice one._

 _"_ _Oops, almost forgot. You changed the world so that you can receive share energy by without rely on humans, don't you? I wonder what will going happen to you when I eliminate all the monsters or better yet, let's us become 'one'. We are originally one person. Why don't we return to being one? Because if that the case, the share energy 'I' obtained and the negative energy I hold will be all mine. That way, both despair and ignorant masses of their slight hope will become my strength." What a brilliant master plan Kurome, clap clap clap._

 _"_ _Does she realize what is she saying?" Uzume whispered me._

 _"_ _I guess no."_

 _"_ _Anyway, 'me', Jarey. Why don't we combine together and exact revenge on the idiots of Gamindustri who betrayed us? We can be the musketeers who liberate Gamidustri."_

 _"_ _I have no issue with Gamindustri."_

 _"_ _I told you already. I don't understand any single shit you are saying. Like in the hell I would take part of your bullshit revenge plan that has nothing related to me."_

 _"_ _Expected. Since you don't have your past memories yet. Maybe you will consider to change your opinion once you know your past."_

 _"_ _What, is this true?" Uzume started to get anxious. Kurome does carry a part of your broken memories that Nepgear discovered. I wonder where Nepgear learnt hacking skill._

 _"_ _Aren't I said it just now? We used to be one. If you have no memory of your past then I'll make you remember."_

 _"_ _Huh? Augh, AHHHH!" Uzume kneel suddenly, which cause her a lot of pain._

 _"_ _Uzume are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Hang on Uzume, don't fall on that motherfucker's stupid plan."_

 _"_ _Adult Nepsy, Jarey, Umio, help!"_

 _"_ _Hold it together Uzume, you are not alone."_

 _"_ _ARGHH. What the fuck is this? Are these… my memories? ARGHH!"_

 _"_ _I know how big it is for you to carry those memories. Why don't you calm down a bit and accept it all? In addition, I will tell you something that you poor soul who only know the false history of your world. We have time after all."_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _It's a story about a CPU who betrayed by the masses and buried into darkness." All Kurome said was actually explaining the existence of CPU, details about hoe a CPU created and how they can receive share energy._

 _"…_ _But they betrayed me. They consider me as an inconvenient, frightening, nothing but an abhorrent existence. So, they plotted to annihilate me. Once they found out that it was impossible, they sealed me away. They even wiped the historic truth of I was ever existed. They started to seeking a new CPU, and that CPU is your wife, Neptune. That's the reason why I vowed revenge on those selfish masses, and Gamindustri." Sorry for not understanding you Kurome. We are at the same boat, a boat full of betrayed, hatred, abandon._

 _"_ _So you are the one who created Histy, I see."_

 _"_ _Interesting fact. When 'I' was collecting share energy, the other side instead, which is me gathering shares too, but in my case was negative emotions."_

 _"_ _So, negative emotions have somehow become the source of your energy."_

 _"_ _Yes, of more to that, I use both emotions and my own power of delusion to grant their wish, like a true CPU."_

 _"_ _That's explain why their dream feels weird."_

 _"_ _Neppy's dream are a bit realistic. She was really happy when Jarey was at her side."_

 _"_ _Agree."_

 _"_ _Wait, Nepgear. You said that your discovery about what was happened during our journey during Zero Dimension is broken right? Could it be…?"_

 _"_ _Brilliant Jarey. Remarkable. I erased any piece of memory and record of myself from Gamindustri, changing history from the very foundation of it. Due to this event, those ignorant bastard later then created a new CPU, which is Purple Heart."_

 _"_ _!"_

 _"_ _You does really losing it aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Wait, you're her right?" Her? Who's 'her'? What's 'her'? Nepgear can you tell me what is going on?_

 _"_ _Yes, I am the previous CPU of Planeptune before your sister, Uranus a.k.a Uzume Tennouboshi."_

 _"_ _Dafuq?"_

 _"_ _?!"_

 _"_ _I don't think that I can accept you after hearing what you said. A CPU really? With that attitude of yours?" I don't think your attitude can call as a 'CPU' either Madame._

 _"_ _It's hard for you to accept Gearsy but that is the truth. Now, kneel, you arrogant motherfucker. You guys are just too young to be my 'juniors'. In fact, I don't have junior like you."_

 _"_ _I refuse! This is impossible!"_

 _"_ _Do you really think that you can refuse me?" Try your answer again."_

 _"_ _W-What? My body's heavy…No, this is the feeling of being pulled… Gravity?"_

 _"_ _You too, 'me'. Trying to stand up to me when you are nothing but my dregs? Laughable."_

 _"_ _Augh, ARGHH!"_

 _"_ _Oops, almost forgot. Spoiler alert. This world, Heart Dimension is actually a place created by me, using the sleeping, sealed me." Is she means that we are all now in a Virtual Reality world which we can feel all five senses? Sword Art Online are you guys really fine for not charging the ownership of using VRMMORPG concept here?_

 _*Meanwhile in somewhere next to Red Cresent: Standoff scene._

 _Kirito: Stop breaking SAO's fourth wall in a Neptunia fanfic Avecer, break that on Point Blank: The Heist!"_

 _Avecer: Wait a second, will be right back in a minute._

 _Kurome: Jesus fucking Christ why can't I featured in Point Blank: The Heist? I DEMAND A DISCUSSION WITH AVECER!_

 _Sinon: Kurome you are not a human. Admit the fact man, Strea and Yui didn't take part too._

 _Avecer: Really Sinon? Yui's just a kid._

 _Sinon: Would you mind to explain why Silica, Rom and Ram is featured in Point Blank: The Heist?_

 _Avecer: They are lolly, lollies!_

 _Silica + Rom + Ram (in Japanese): Avecer-san hentai!_

 _Avecer: Someone free me please!_

 ** _Part 1 ended._**

 ** _Part 1 of 3 ended. I will be right back once I calm Kirito's (Kazuto's) anger. Anyway the credit of the OC for Red Cresent: Standoff (Jared) all goes to animerelatedlover. I do not own his OC, my OC will be in Point Blank: The Heist._**

 ** _**ADVERTISEMENT: Point Blank: The Heist is a 100% crossover fanfic which feature characters from Neptunia, SAO, If My Heart Had Wings and The Pet Girl of Sakurasou + my original OC, Ryan Collins. Story take place during 2013. (same year as GTA V. All the heist process are based on GTA V and PAYDAY: The Heist.) Fanfic starts June 1._**


	12. Flashback: The sacred Memories (2 of 3)

**_College. One hell of endless, rather bullshit, the final chapter of a life of a student. Well, here I am, return to fanfic again._**

 _Avecer: Phew, finally, problem solved. Anyway let's continue lads._

Flashback: The sacred Memories (2 of 3)

 _"_ _OK, so? What else?"_

 _"_ _None of you was inside a world of MMORPG shit. This master piece is actually my dream. I guess you guys haven't seen it well. That's expected, since all of you haven't see me destroying the entire Gamindustri. This is the basis of Heart Dimension after all." Yay Kurome. You destroyed the dream of me._

 _"_ _Oh yeah by the way, Gearsy. The world that you and Nepsy accidently entered, the Zero Dimension doesn't actually exist. That place is just outside of this one. The only difference is Zero Dimension is more like an entrance. Thanks to both of you, I discovered that I can easily manipulate the sitrep of Hyper Dimension pretty easy. Isn't that wonderful?"_

 _"_ _Wonderful my ass. Try to ignore that pity attitude of yours might help. But it still won't helping me to not torture you, Kurome." Madame snapped. Good, we can show her the dark side of Madame._

 _"_ _Impossible, that's just a fucking nonsense!" Calm down Uni, rescuing the CPU is our primary object. We can deal with her later._

 _"_ _To make this a reality… this is my delusional power. It's the sole reason I was feared by all… the reason they tried to get rid of me! You know why? It's because I have personally spent an interminable time living in this broken ass, peaceful as fuck dimension."_

 _"_ _You really like a chaotic dimension huh?" I been through hell last time when I was living at this similar world._

 _"_ _Hell yes, I use this method to visit you many times already Jarey, you certainly fail to discover me as I don't have a body._

 _"_ _I know you have the seal Jarey, but it was useless. Even if I can't break my seal from the outside. I still can destroy its boundaries and go to Hyper Dimension as long this world has become its own dimension. Thanks to one single, irregular event was occurred. Nice job, 'me'"_

 _"_ _You son of a bitch!"_

 _"_ _I don't exactly know what makes it happen to be honest, but a part of me or rather, my soul was suddenly separated from me. Thus the birth of me. Then, 'I' began her journey of trying to stop the dimensional destruction by the Dark CPU. Thanks to that, my plan of destroying this world and went to Hyper Dimension ended up in failure."_

 _"_ _So you finally admit that you are another Uzume huh?" Histy? Since when you bumped up? Where's the emoticon?_

 _Histoire: I will not display any emoticon when I was pissed._

 _Avecer: You breaking the fourth wall woman._

 _Histoire: My bad, sorry._

 _"_ _There was a little important discovery. The more share energy 'I' received, the stronger I can become."_

 _"_ _What? How could that hap…" Umio are you miscalculated something?_

 _"_ _Then, I started being able to see events in Hyper Dimension more clearly, and for a short time materialize there although I had no physical form there. I can't touch anything, almost like a hologram, but it was more than enough. Anyway, Jarey can you do what you did to Nepsy on me? I want to try it too. You know, I haven't try those "stuff" yet but I still want to try." Cut it out. Why are you blushing Kurome?_ _Then I only realize there are many eyes staring at me. Especially Uzume._

 _"_ _J…J…Jarey…having…s…s…se…"_

 _"_ _Stop it Uzume. Aren't you already peeked on that already?"_

 _"_ _Don't mind me. Jarey and Nepsy doing naughty things… Nepsy sounds like a girl on drugs…Oh no Nepsy…" There we go, Uzume lost her shit again. Apparently every one of them was blushed. Except Adult Neptune._

 _"_ _What? Husband of CPU me?"_

 _"_ _Nothing"_

 _"_ _I then came up various method of fusing two dimensions into one, materializing Hyper Dimension without breaking my seal. That's why, in order to gain more power, I've send Arfoire out, so that 'I' could gather more strength. It was something so-called a 'play' that created by 'me'. Thank you, scrubs."_

 _"_ _No way… I can't believe what we did at Zero Dimension was actually giving you an opportunity to become stronger" Nepgear feel disbelieve on what she said. I swear to God I heard her screaming "What the fuck was that?" at the background._

 _"_ _Everything… was running under her plan. From the beginning." Umio added with an unbelievable expression._

 _Umio: I wasn't unbelievable at that moment, I was shocked._

 _Avecer: OMFG! Can all of you stop breaking the goddamn fourth wall for fuck sake?_

 _Umio: OK… my apologies._

 _"_ _Well, it was pretty easy, like feeding a cat. What I did was just fertilize you fellas." You treat us like a cat? Are you for real Kurome?_

 _"…_ _! You fucking faker!"_

 _"_ _Oh ya, I have Gold Third to thank as well. Without the Golden Summit, I don't think that I can move to Hyper Dimension that easily. Plus a little help from the Shift Period, if it wasn't you guys having a drop for share, this event make Gamindustri who need CPUs to survive to drop it guards otherwise I can't even show up. See Jarey, I do this just for you."_

 _"_ _If you are not a villain, I might appreciate your hard work. But sorry, you are an antagonist. I have to say 'no' for you."_

 _"_ _Aww… What can I do to let you fall in love with me?"_

 _"_ _You can try your best shot but I can tell you it ain't work."_

 _"_ _Grrrrr… We just a tool to you huh?" C-Sha, leader of the Gold Third was angry after hearing what Kurome said._

 _"_ _Scum." S-Sha adds._

 _"_ _So now, have you remember everything, 'me'? Now turn your weapon against them and together, we can exact revenge to those Gamindustri bastard."_

 _*Phone ringing* (Soundtrack: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk)_

 _Kurome: Excuse me guys, phone call._

 _Avecer: Can't we have this entire scene finish in one shot? Jesus Christ why divided to three?_

 _Kurome: Hey at least we didn't make any retakes._

 _Avecer: Yeah you damn right._

 _C-Sha: Avecer, how about we take a 15 minutnes break while waiting for Kurome?_

 _S-Sha: I Agree._

 _Avecer: Whatever._

 ** _Part 2 ended_**

 ** _Sorry for the long waited upload. College life is basically a life that you almost never see its end. By the way, Point Blank: The Heist was in the middle of the progress. I have already complete 50% of the fanfic. I will upload it one it was fully complete._**


End file.
